If I Had You
by Ferryman of Styx
Summary: If I had you, that would be the only thing I ever need. If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy.


**If I Had You**

It's just another, ordinary Friday night. Zipping up my black, thigh high boots, I turn to check myself over in the mirror. I'm wearing a red halter, a grey mini skirt and a black leather vest. My makeup is done to perfection, concealer, blush, lipstick, eyeliner and eye shadow. I look damn good.

_So I got my boots on_

_Got the right 'mount of leather_

_And I'm doing me up with a black coloured line_

_And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter_

_All we need in this world is some love_

Walking down the streets of Tokyo, I make my way to my locale club, Womb. Best dance club in Japan, in my opinion. Making it to the front door, the line already ran down the block. I walked straight passed them and up to the bouncer who greeted me as he waved me in. A few of the people at the front of the line complained at the special treatment. They were obviously newbie's, considering they didn't recognise me. Well that and the club wasn't actually open yet.

You see this is 'my' club. I'm good friends with the owner. He heard me singing one night a few months ago in a karaoke bar and refused to leave me alone until I agreed to sing at his club one night. Upon his insistence I agreed, turned out the patrons loved it. I'm now a regular and even if I'm not working I can still skip the line.

_There's a thin line between the dark side_

_And the light side, baby tonight_

_It's a struggle gotta rumble, trying to find it_

I love singing at Womb. It gives me such a buzz. The atmosphere is just incredible and Womb has the most amazing sound system.

The music is already pumping as I'm making my way into the club. Walking over to the bar, on the second floor, I wave at Ozzy the barman. He's a Brit, made his way over to Japan a few years ago trying to escape his families expectations and stuff like that. Placing the bottle in his hands on the shelf, he made his way over to me smiling.

"What'll it be this time?" He knew me well, and knew I had an adventurous streak when it came to drinking.

"I'll have a blushing geisha and a cigarette thanks." He raised an eyebrow as he passed me a packed he kept under the bar and tossed me a lighter, then went about mixing my drink. I really was feeling adventurous tonight. I usually don't touch the sake till later in the evening.

After finishing my drink and cigarette, I placed the drink on the bar and headed over to the stage to set up. The club wouldn't open up for another half hour.

_But if I had you_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah, if I had you_

_Then money, fame and fortune never could compete_

_If I had you life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy_

_Yeah, if I had you_

_You, y-y-y-y-you_

_Y-y-y-y-y-you_

_Y-y-y-y-y-you_

_If I had you_

I always spend at least a couple of hours singing on stage. I can never manage to drag myself away from the high I get until I'm utterly exhausted. Then I'll usually make my way to one of the top two floors to relax with a few drinks and some hot girls and maybe even some boys.

Though today, my friends had decided to make an appearance at the club. They came to support me and relax every now and again, even if they didn't approve of my current lifestyle. Well you know what? If they don't like my lifestyle they can go fuck themselves.

_From New York to LA getting high, rock and rolling_

_Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning_

_Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maserati's_

_What they need in this world is some love_

Making my back to the bar after a few hours on stage I waved Ozzy down.

"Vodka on the rocks!" I had to shout to be heard over the roaring music. After finishing my vodka I called for another, some sake and a Fuji Sunset. I'd need some heavy duty alcohol tonight. Why I hear you ask? Because I'll have to deal with my friends and their disapproval for the rest of the night. Now, if I was pissed off my brain, I wouldn't give a shit what they said or did. So finishing off the vodka and sake, I took my Sunset and headed back to my friends on the dance floor.

_There's a thin line between the wild time,_

_And a flat-line, baby tonight_

_It's a struggle gotta rumble, truing to find it_

I found myself dancing with a group of rather beautiful young woman. Though that could just have been the sake talking, it's happened before. I'm sure that somewhere in the crowd a disapproving glance was being thrown my way. However, like I said earlier, I was so pissed that I really didn't care.

If they had to deal with my life so far, I'd don't think any of them would be doing any fucking better. My mother died when I was young, my father didn't want anything to do with me so he shipped me off to my grandfathers, oh and don't forget the fact that I've fallen in love with my best friend. If it's not bad enough that this friend is a girl and already has a boyfriend, destiny has already been set out before us and we all know the two of them will get married, have a kid and rule the world. No fucking joke.

_But if I had you_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah, if I had you_

_Then money, fame and fortune never could compete_

_If I had you life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy_

_Yeah, if I had you_

_You, y-y-y-y-you_

_Y-y-y-y-y-you_

_Y-y-y-y-y-you_

_If I had you_

So until the day that the world goes all to hell and I'm required to save its ass again, I'll keep coming to Womb and getting pissed, dancing with girls that I don't know and then taking them home.

_The flashing of lights_

_It might feel so good_

_But I got you stuck on my mind, yeah_

_The flashing and the stage, it might get me high_

_But it don't mean a thing tonight_

So I made my way back to the bar. As soon as Ozzy got a free moment he made his way over to me.

"I'll take a few Baijiu please." Ah, 60% alcohol. I could really use it right now, I've been feeling her eyes on me all night and it's seriously starting to put me on edge. As soon as he places the drinks in front of me, I down one and move on to my second. As I'm about to move on to my third a feel a hand on my shoulder, and she's standing there looking at me. The look on her face is neither disapproving nor disappointed, just worried. She's knows something must be really wrong for me to be doing this to myself, but there is no way in hell I'm about to tell her what it is. Alas the fact that I won't tell her hurts her, which in turn hurts me. What can I say, I'm masochistic, and with that I down my third drink.

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah, if I had you_

_Then money, fame and fortune never could compete_

_If I had you life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy_

_Yeah, if I had you_

_You, y-y-y-y-you_

_You-y-y-y-y-you_

_You-y-y-y-y-you_

_If I had you_

Unfortunately, that third Baijiu was the one that broke the camels back. I now found myself on Womb's bathroom floor, emptying my guts into a toilet. It wasn't like this was anything new to me. This time though, there she was right next to me, holding the hair out of my face. After I was done puking my guts out, she pulled me over to herself and I curled up in her arms.

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah, if I had you_

_Then money, fame and fortune never could compete_

_If I had you life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy_

_Yeah, if I had you_

_You, y-y-y-y-you_

_Y-y-y-y-y-you_

_Y-y-y-y-y-you_

_If I had you_

If I had her, that would be the only thing I'd ever need. But small moments like these, the ones where I'm convinced that she really cares, make my life bearable. So until she's mine, that's enough.

**The END**

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not own Sailor Moon or If I Had You. They belong to their respective owners, which are not me.

**A/N: **All reviews are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
